Glee 2013 Chapter 7
by mudv213
Summary: Halloween is here, Rory learns how to fight, Blaine quits the New Directions, Gina and Dina return, and Mr. Schuester gets in trouble. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

With things having settled down in the halls, barely anyone was paying Tina any attention, though there was still some judgment hanging around. Since Alexander had recovered, Scott had returned to the hockey team, but still faced Xavier's wrath. The school's first football game started that night, which a majority of the students were all too excited for. Coach Beiste had been working the team hard to prepare for the game, which they were insistent on winning. In addition, Halloween was around the corner.

During lunch, Scott and his friends began acting up again around the other students, shoving aside anyone that got in their way. They suddenly stopped in confusion, having heard loud metallic clanks from the opposite end of the hallway. The students at that end were dispersing left and right, and Scott quickly noticed why the students were intimidated. Alexander was marching forward in a menacing manner, and his eyes were glowing blue under the shadow of his hat, which was hiding the rest of his face. His stride required the use of his cane, the tip of which was banging against the floor with each step. It didn't take long for Alexander to come close enough that Scott could talk.

"Hey, look, dude, before you go nuts, I just want to say that…"

His speech was interrupted, however, by Alexander grabbing the back of Scott's head and staring directly into his eyes. The eye contact was so frighteningly piercing that Scott could feel his fear taking over, and Alexander's glare was practically burning into Scott's nerves, amplifying his fear. After about ten seconds of nothing else happening, Alexander let Scott go and walked away, and Scott found that he was actually paralyzed with fear.

INTERLUDE

During the first football game of the season, the Titans were losing with the third quarter closing fast. Coach Beiste had been throwing mini-tantrums all night long, and the players were less than enthused. It wasn't the same without Finn, Puck, and Mike, and everyone there knew that Kurt had proven himself to be an excellent place kicker. None of the current players not in the Glee Club were fine with Blaine being on the team, and they had barely used Artie in any of their plays. Sam, Matt, and Joe had all proven to be admirable players, and Rory couldn't understand the plays.

In the stands, Mr. Schuester, Emma, Xavier, Alexander, and the Glee Club girls were showing their support, and Amanda, Gina, and Dina were leading the Cheerios to cheer the team on. Mr. Schuester was sitting as far away from Brittany as he could, as he wasn't sure how to proceed with talking to her. The opposing team had proven themselves to be formidable opponents, sending several players off with injuries.

Coach Beiste eventually called for a timeout with four minutes left in the fourth quarter, and the Titans were down by one touchdown.

"Okay, we've got five guys out with injuries, but we're still hanging on", she said.

"Barely hanging on is more like it. Coach, these guys are tough", said a left-fielder.

"It may not look like we've got what it takes, but I know that we can bring the pain. We've got time to get a touchdown and an extra point. We just need to believe in ourselves", said Matt.

"We can't afford to second-guess ourselves now. Come on, this is our first game and moping about this isn't going to bring our self-confidence up", said Sam.

"I'm already considering putting Artie into the game. We haven't gotten him in since he joined, so I say we give him a shot", said Coach Beiste.

"Yeah, we can do that. He's brought up that idea of using him as a human battering ram. Those guys will think twice before beating up on a disabled person", said Blaine.

"Maybe they'll think twice before beating up on you, seeing as how you're not as tough as you claim to be", said a player, causing Blaine to turn to him.

"I've taken some self-defense classes, so whether you're my teammate or not, I'll know how to beat you up."

"Boys, stay focused. We've got a game to finish here. It's high time you cooperate with each other", said Coach Beiste, "Now, Artie will be in these last few minutes, and Donaldson, no more complaining about Blaine, seeing as how you two will be working together to get that extra touchdown in. Matt, keep the big guys occupied, Sam, you throw, and Joe and Rory, work together with the others to make sure that Sam has a clear shot to either Artie, Donaldson or Blaine. Okay, let's get back out there."

The boys headed out to the line of scrimmage, and assumed their respective positions. Artie was ready to go, with another player ready to push him to the end-zone. Sam started the play, and Artie was pushed towards the end-zone at high speed. He turned ready to catch the ball, while his wheelchair was pushed forward, causing opposing players to avoid him. Blaine and Donaldson were already waiting at the end-zone, ready to catch the ball as well.

Matt was dealing with two big players at once, and one of them got through to rush to the end-zone. Rory had leapt into action, intending to block the player despite being significantly shorter than him. Another opposing player was headed for Blaine, and Sam could hear Coach Beiste calling to Donaldson to back Blaine up. Donaldson wasn't listening and allowed Blaine to be taken down. Rory, having caught up with the player at the end-zone, was ready to catch the ball, and Sam seized the opportunity to throw it to him. Rory, being small and nimble, easily maneuvered around the player to catch the ball, and nearly succeeded in doing so, but the player easily elbowed him in the face and intercepted the throw, running quickly to the other end-zone. The Titans ended up losing the game, and retreated to their locker room in shame, and Coach Beiste was the first to speak up.

"Disappointed. That's what I am, gentlemen. After all our hard work and practice, you still don't know how to work together to make something work."

"Coach, come on, we can't possibly win with weaklings on the team", said a player.

"I don't care whether you win or lose. Most of what I was trying to get you guys to do tonight was work together, to tolerate each other, and make it so that it shows that your efforts paid off. Donaldson, you could hear me call you to back Blaine's position, and instead you let him get taken down."

"Coach, he said he learned how to take care of himself. If so, he should have been able to hold his own."

"That's not an excuse for not helping him out like a good, true teammate should."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't fail at catching the ball like some people", he said, jutting his head to Rory, who was holding a tissue up to his nose.

"Whoever was ready to catch the ball still needs backup", he said with difficulty.

"None of us can be everywhere at once", said the player who was helping Artie downfield.

"Yeah, and where were you? I clearly tossed the ball to Rory and you could have helped", said Sam.

"Artie was wide open, too. Why didn't you throw it to him?"

"Rory was a more direct shot. Besides, you could have moved Artie to Rory's position in case he didn't catch the ball."

"Or maybe you just wanted to see him crushed", said the player.

"Sam would never do that to me", said Rory, "And what he says is pretty logical. You could have helped."

"You know what, I don't care what you think, small-fry", said the player, and he shoved Rory hard, causing him to trip over the benches. Sam and Matt quickly went to help him, but Rory had already gotten up and started a fistfight with the guy, which Beiste immediately broke up.

"That's enough. Now we've all had a hard night. Hit the showers, and go home."

The boys picked up their stuff and did as they were told, keeping in mind that this loss had to be their last.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Since their night together, Mr. Schuester and Brittany had begun avoiding each other, neither one of them intending to talk about what had happened. People had been noticing this since the football game, making them highly suspicious that something was going on. Their discomfort around each other was also evident in the choir room, where they refused to make eye contact with each other.

"Mr. Schuester, is everything all right?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't they be?"

"You seem kind of stressed", said Blaine.

"You've been acting really weird all week, so we're kind of getting concerned", said Matt.

"Well, don't dwell on it, guys. We have Regionals to prepare for. Let's get moving on song selection and choreography. Girls, since you got to choose what songs we do for Sectionals, I'll leave that decision to the boys this time, and we'll combine ideas for Nationals."

"Mr. Schue, while that is motivating and all, we're still worried about you", said Hannah.

"Everything's fine, so don't worry", said Mr. Schuester, still looking at everyone but Brittany, which Amanda was quick to notice.

"You keep looking at everyone but Brittany, dude. What's the deal?"

"Deal? What are you talking about? There's no deal."

"So why won't you and Brittany make eye contact?"

Mr. Schuester sighed and looked at Brittany, who was only partially looking back at him.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get to work."

They moved to start choreography, but Amanda wasn't done. She took a quick look at Brittany, who was standing in the back, away from Mr. Schuester, instead of up front with Matt to lead everyone.

"Britt, what are you doing way back there? Go back to the front."

Brittany wasn't paying attention to her, but everyone else had a look on their faces that said the same thing. Hesitantly, Brittany shuffled to the front and stood next to Matt, but still maintained a good distance away from Mr. Schuester.

"Okay, Brittany and I have already been working on some new stuff, so let's get to it", said Matt.

"Come on, guys, we have Nationals to get to", said Tina, and they proceeded to the basics of Matt and Brittany's choreography. At the same time, Rory shuffled close to Alexander.

"Hey, Alexander, can I talk to you after rehearsal? It's kind of important."

Alexander nodded in response and Rory went back next to Sugar, and Mr. Schuester watched as they worked, but he still felt plagued by that night he spent with Brittany. In addition to not knowing how or when they got there or what exactly happened, there was still the pressure of telling Emma. With their wedding coming up, Mr. Schuester did not know what to do.

INTERLUDE

"You want me to teach you how to fight?" asked Alexander. He and Rory had met on the bleachers of the football field, where Sue was coaching the Cheerios.

"Yeah, after what happened at the game, I kind of don't feel like I'm as tough as I need to be."

"You're strong enough, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You've got a working relationship with a girl, you've earned a place on the football team, and you don't back down from your enemies. Overall, I would say that you don't need to learn how to fight in order to be tough."

"Yeah, but physically, it's starting to get to me. Sugar's already starting to say that I need to learn how to stand up for myself, even if it means getting physical."

"Rory, to be honest, I think it would be better if you got training from actual self-defense teachers."

"Yeah, but you have to pay them, and I don't have a lot of resources."

"What about your family? Don't your parents have money that they can wire to you?"

"They do, but it usually takes a while to get here. I'd really like to get started as soon as possible."

"You're rushing into the situation without considering the consequences, the biggest of which is getting injured anyway and not having the money to pay for hospital visits."

"But with you teaching me, it'll be easy and fast. I'm a visual learner, so I don't think I'll have any problem."

Alexander's look of concern was very evident on his face, and Rory couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated.

"How badly do you want this?"

"As bad as any other thing I've called my passion."

"This isn't more important than Sugar?"

"No, but if learn how to fight, I can be a better, stronger boyfriend."

"This isn't bigger than your graduation?"

"No, but I expect that it will help me towards that."

"Then give me until tomorrow to give you an answer."

With that, he tipped his hat to Rory and left, and Rory listened patiently for the silent rumble of Alexander's motorcycle, eventually getting up to leave as well.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

After rehearsal, Blaine had decided to take a look at the Delphos Community High School, which was impressively bigger and better-structured than the William McKinley High School. Each building had three floors, and a large quad separated them. The gym was gigantic, and their sports fields were clean-cut and expansive. The pool building had three swimming pools, one on each floor, complete with high diving boards. The auditorium looked like it could fit two smaller auditoriums inside.

Blaine couldn't help but feel impressed and intimidated at the same time. He was glad to see that the school did not employ the use of uniforms, and the students all looked happy to be there. After acquiring a visitor's pass and a campus map, Blaine began exploring. He wandered through the halls of each building, which were designed to have specific classes taught in them, much like a college. Blaine entered the gym, which was so big that the basketball, volleyball, and badminton teams could practice inside at the same time, while on the second and third floors, the weight rooms, the wrestling room, and the martial arts and self-defense studios waited.

After having toured less than half the school, Blaine felt tired and needed to rest. He had never walked around so much in a while. He sat down on a nearby bench to rest his feet, and felt someone sit down next to him.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Blaine looked up to see Vance grinning down at him.

"Yeah, it is. How do you survive it?"

"Well, attend for at least a week. You'll get used to it."

Blaine nodded, not wanting to go too deep into conversation.

"You and your friends are good."

"What?"

"Your friends in the Glee Club are good. You made it past Sectionals with us, so that means that you will do wonders at Regionals."

Blaine wasn't sure how to take this. While it sounded like Vance was complimenting him and the others, it also sounded like there was an insult coming.

"Uh, thank you, I guess."

"But just know that the chances of you getting to Nationals instead of us are slim, paper-thin slim."

"We have what it takes to go all the way."

"You've only won Nationals once, and that was without facing us. When you and your friends don't make it past Regionals, there is an open invitation for you to join us in winning Nationals."

"I think we'll be fine."

"Oh, I think so, too. But, it's not a guarantee. What I know for sure is that the talent that you have is too much for the New Directions."

"You really think I'm that good, huh?"

"No, I know you are that good. Besides, if you win Nationals twice, it'll boost your chances of getting to New York to be with your friend Kurt. And from what I've seen, not one of your friends has consoled you on how lonely you've felt. Right?"

Blaine couldn't put together an argument, mostly because Vance was right.

"A little change would really help", said Blaine

"And a lot of change can happen if you come here. Admit it, Blaine. You're being held back by your friends because they either don't like you or they don't trust you. You've got star potential coming even from your name. Not only would you do wonders for us by coming here, but you would be doing wonders for yourself as well."

"Tell you what, I'll think about it, okay?"

"Well, I certainly hope it doesn't take long."

With that, Blaine stood up and left, with Vance sitting back with a large smirk on his face.

INTERLUDE

Rory had agreed to meet Alexander at a long-abandoned studio the following Saturday, and was feeling uneasy even upon entering the building. The whole place looked and felt like it was ready to crumble to rubble with the slightest touch, and it creaked with every step Rory took. Alexander was nowhere to be seen, and Rory felt like he had gone to the wrong place until he heard the soft metallic clanks of Alexander's cane and light footsteps. Rory took a good look at Alexander, who was wearing black sweat pants and a white tank top, outlining a sculpted frame and other impressive features, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive", said Alexander.

"Yeah, well, it took me a while to find it. Do you own this place?"

"No, my parents do. They just haven't gotten around to renovating it yet."

"Well, it's… impressive, I guess."

"Are you ready to start?"

"Yeah, I am."

"All right, then. Stand up straight."

Rory did as he was told, and Alexander gave him a slight push, causing him to tumble back and fall.

"What was that for?"

"You have no sense of balance. We need to work on that."

"Work on that how?"

"Just stand where you are, do not move. Keep your feet together, arms at your side, and your eyes closed. After one hour on both feet, we'll do another hour on one foot and then the other."

"And this is really going to help me with my balance?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but what if I have to use the bathroom or something? What if I get bored?"

"Did you eat or drink anything before now?"

"Yeah, I had some soda."

"Some is not a lot, so I think you're fine. And if you get bored, here's a compilation of motivational songs to listen to", Alexander said, handing a Walkman to Rory.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a Walkman."

"How does it work?"

"Play, Pause, Forward, Backward, Sound Increase and Decrease, and Eject", said Alexander, pointing to each respective button, "See you in an hour."

Alexander tipped his hat and left, and Rory began to stand where he was, listening to music all the while.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Mr. Schuester arrived home late after grading papers, and he was too tired to notice that Emma had prepared dinner for him. He was grateful for her, because he never would have guessed that their meeting each other would change his life forever. She was the polar opposite of Terri, which he admired greatly.

Mr. Schuester went to the bedroom to see that Emma was already asleep, and couldn't help but smile at her contentment. He headed back downstairs to eat his dinner, which he was surprised to see contained most of his favorite kinds of food, and there was a glass of wine next to the plate. As he made his way to the table, Mr. Schuester pressed the Play button on the answering machine, and he almost fell out of his chair when he heard Terri's voice.

"Hi, Will, it's Terri. I'm calling to… well, it's kind of big news, and you're probably not going to like it. Since we separated, I moved out of state, and I kind of met someone. He's a really great guy, he's wealthy, smart, and he's a lawyer. We've been together for a while now, and just yesterday, he asked me to marry him. I knew that I wouldn't regret it, so I said yes. I just wanted to let you know that no matter what came between you and me, there will always be a place in my heart for you. I hope things are going well for you, Will. Goodbye."

Mr. Schuester didn't know what to do or say. As soon as he heard that she said yes, everything else was blocked out. He could understand why she had to tell him this, but he didn't need it to be so close to establishing a wedding day with Emma. He reflected on his marriage with Terri, on everything that they had gone through together, and how it just wasn't meant to be. Even though most of the blame could be placed on Terri, he knew that parts of their ruined life were his fault. He instantly became worried that this would be the same with Emma, whom he desperately wanted to be with. As the stress of the situation built up and mixed in with his fatigue, Mr. Schuester wasn't even aware that he was opening a bottle of beer.

INTERLUDE

In the morning, Emma walked downstairs to find Mr. Schuester asleep on the sofa, surrounded by several beer bottles. Carefully stepping around the mess, Emma gently placed a hand on his shoulder, which woke him up.

"Oh, hi, honey, I'm home", he said in a drunken stupor, following it with a hiccup.

"Will, are you all right? I got worried when I didn't see you."

"I-I'm fine. I kind of had a… a bad night."

"Have you been drinking all night?"

"Uh… I think I also had one this morning… maybe half of one more before I passed out."

Emma took a look around and saw a half-empty bottle of beer, and its contents spilled out on the carpet.

"Will, maybe you should call in sick. You're hung-over."

"No, no, I'm okay. I have to coach the Gee Club today, so I have to get ready."

"The Gee Club?"

Mr. Schuester concentrated as best he could and looked at Emma.

"Emma, I think I'm drunk", he said, laughing heartily.

"Will, I'm going to take you to bed, and I'll take over your Glee Club responsibilities today, okay?"

"No, honey, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Despite drunken mumbles of incomprehensible protests from him, Emma helped him up the stairs to their bedroom, a task that she found very difficult due to his near-dead weight.

"Terri left a message last night saying that she's getting married to some guy. That's why I was drinking."

"Which is a very understandable reason, but you may have caused some internal damage, so I'm going to get you to bed, and you're going to rest it off."

They managed to reach the bedroom, and Emma gently laid Mr. Schuester down and pulled the blanket over him.

"Hey, honey… you know Brittany, right?"

"Yes, Will, I do."

"We slept together…"

And with that, Mr. Schuester fell asleep, leaving Emma dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Despite the football team's loss, the school was alive with excitement over the upcoming Halloween, and the staff had already begun putting up decorations for the day. Everywhere that everyone went, there were black and orange streamers, cutouts of pumpkins, ghosts, bats, gravestones, spiders, and everything else Halloween-related. People had also begun to sport freakish apparel, indicating their respect for the day. Principal Cooper had already put together a Halloween dance for the school, which most of the students were all too excited for.

Over the course of the last few days, Rory had learned to fight slowly but surely, and had begun to combine offensive with defensive using a variety of mixed martial-arts. Although it wasn't apparent, Alexander was proud of him. Sugar was equally impressed with Rory's newfound skills, as it wasn't too long before he was blocking attacks from the hockey players. Because Alexander had been training him extensively, Rory had become more muscular and stronger than he was before, which helped the football team win their first game of the season. Coach Beiste was happy to see that the team was working together, something she hoped would carry into future games.

Not everyone was doing as well, however. Emma was still reeling from the discovery of her fiancé's tryst with Brittany, and it quickly became clear that Alexander hated Halloween. Sue had expanded her point of view of Halloween on her recent "Sue's Corner", and Gina and Dina were still depressed about not being in the Glee Club. Artie's relationship with Gina had become strained because she refused to come back, and Sam had been put on court-appointed probation.

With Halloween fast approaching, Regionals coming up, and everyone on different levels, the New Directions were having trouble focusing. Emma was uncomfortable having Brittany in the room, and Sam was focusing more on Tina than anything else.

"Okay, guys, um, Mr. Schuester isn't feeling well, so I'll be substituting for him today, maybe tomorrow. Now, I know that you've been assigned to research Elvis Presley songs for Regionals, so I was wondering if you had come up with anything."

"Well, he's written so many classic songs that it's hard to pick which are the most appropriate for Regionals", said Hannah.

"I've always like 'Burning Love' and 'Jailhouse Rock', personally", said Blaine.

"There's always 'All Shook Up'", said Joe.

"All very good choices, and some of his very best", said Emma.

"Couldn't we try to put together, like a Presley medley?" asked Brittany, causing everyone to look at her.

"That could work actually", said Matt.

"We did it for Regionals before with Journey. We just need a duet, a mash-up, and a finale", said Tina.

"Brittany is really starting to make sense now", said Xavier.

"Yes, I'm sure she'll have plenty to talk about after we're done here", said Emma, rather sternly. No one but Artie chose to react to this, as he took center stage to talk to everyone.

"Okay, guys, we've got choreography to work on. Matt's already shown me some good stuff, so let's get to work."

INTERLUDE

As the Glee Club finished up, Emma summoned Brittany to Mr. Schuester's office.

"Brittany, can I rely on you to be honest?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I know that you've got the pressure of the votes coming up, plus any tests you have, plus graduating. But I have to ask you this: did you sleep with Will?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean to. It just sort of happened."

"How did it just sort of happen?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just charming like that."

"Brittany, you need to know this and you need to know it well. Will and I are set to be married. I know that you remember helping him propose to me."

"Ms. Pillsbury, I promise you that nothing is going on between me and Mr. Schuester. It was a one-time thing and it was a mistake. I'm sorry. I would never intentionally get in the way of true love."

"Brittany, I appreciate that. It's just going to take a little time for me to adjust to this. I would suggest, however, that you avoid contact with him until after the wedding."

Brittany nodded and prepared to leave, but turned to face her again.

"You know, you're starting to sound like his ex-wife. You should be careful."

She then left, and Emma's concern grew stronger upon hearing those words. However, neither was aware that Amanda was listening to every word.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The day before Halloween was a very lively one around the school, and everyone was busy preparing for the Halloween dance. In the choir room, the New Directions had enjoyed Matt's performance of "When It's Dark" by Trace and Nub Luv, Alexander's performance of Mudvayne's "Scream With Me", and Xavier's performance of Stevie Wonder's "Superstition". Mr. Schuester had returned in a happy mood, clearly not remembering telling Emma about what happened between him and Brittany. Emma, meanwhile, had barely said a word to him since that morning, and hadn't seemed to acknowledge his presence at school.

At the same time, the New Directions had noticed Blaine's sneaking off between school hours, making them highly concerned for him. It was Artie and Matt who confronted him about it after about the sixth day.

"Blaine, where do you keep sneaking off to?" asked Matt.

"Oh, I'm just heading down to the café."

"Oh, mind if we join you?" asked Artie.

"Uh, well, if you don't mind, I'd rather kind of be alone."

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Artie.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just like to read books by myself. It helps me concentrate."

"Dude, come on. We're your friends. What's going on?" asked Matt.

"Nothing's going on. Don't worry, okay? I'll see you guys in Glee Club."

With that, Blaine headed off, but Artie and Matt were not ready to give up so easily.

"Let's follow him, and see where he goes", said Matt.

"Where do you suppose he's going?"

"I never really took him for someone who likes to be alone."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go."

They followed Blaine all the way to his favorite café, and saw him sit across from Vance. As stealthily as possible, they went to a table not too far away.

"So, Blaine, how are things?"

"They're not too bad. How about you?"

"Vast improvements have been made so far. The headmaster of my school has reviewed your application and was highly impressed with your curriculum vitae. I must say that I was surprised to learn that you want to switch schools."

"Well, your offer was rather tempting, plus I did my research. If I did go to your school, my chances of getting into a great New York college would vastly increase, and I'll be able to spend more time with Kurt when I get there."

"I promise you, Blaine, that when you come to my school, most if not all of your dreams will come true."

"I just wish there was some way I could tell the others this news without breaking their hearts."

"Well, as you told me last week, they haven't exactly been fair to you. You're in the background once again, nobody notices you, and you're bored there. None of that is at DCHS, and everyone there will recognize you as a star performer and an outstanding individual."

"Here's hoping, Vance. I look forward to participating with you."

As they clinked their cups together, Matt was quick to take a picture.

INTERLUDE

Blaine entered the choir room after school and was surprised to see so many stern looks.

"Blaine, please sit. We need to talk to you", said Mr. Schuester, and Blaine did as he was told.

"How long have you been meeting with Vance?" asked Artie.

"What are you talking about?"

"We saw you today at the café, talking to him about transferring schools", said Matt.

"I didn't meet with Vance. I don't like the guy."

"Then how do you explain this?" asked Artie, holding up Matt's phone with the taken picture.

"Blaine, what's going on?" asked Sam.

"What have you been talking to him about?" asked Hannah.

"Guys, look, I just have casual talks with him. Nothing high-profile like what our plans are for Regionals…"

"No, offense, man, but you don't exactly have a long track record of keeping stuff like that secret from the enemy", said Sugar.

"He's not totally a bad guy. He has a heart. He's willing to help me get to New York faster."

"Don't you like it here? Have you ever liked it here?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Of course I do, this is one of the greatest schools I have ever attended."

"So why the sudden interest in change?" asked Alexander.

"Well, his school has a great reputation, is significantly better, and the people there are great."

"So, you don't see us as great people?" asked Tina.

"No, you guys are great. You're extraordinary people. You're great friends. I like you a lot."

"Blaine, look, we're just trying to figure this whole thing out. Do you really want to leave?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Well, not entirely. The offer is tempting."

"But you came to me not too long ago and said that you decided not to transfer."

"We like having you around, dude. You're one of our best friends and one of our biggest talents", said Joe.

"Oh, really? So how come nobody wants to hang out with me, like, ever? How come I'm always bringing up the rear of the group nowadays? How come nobody wants to hear my opinions? Do you guys realize that no matter how much I do for you, I don't get anything in return? Aside from that, I'm all alone here. All of you guys have someone to connect to, and to spend time with. I mean, we won Sectionals, great. Tina's pregnant, congratulations. Everyone's starting a budding romance, hooray. Meanwhile, I'm on my own, just trying to get by. Not one more second I spend here will help me get to New York faster to be with the one person I care possibly the most about. Not one more second I spend with any of you will help me feel like I have someone to talk to, or be comfortable with. It's all just one big mess for me, right now, okay?"

Everyone had been listening to every word he said, some with their mouths open in disbelief. Blaine knew that he should feel guilty about feeling this way, but at the same time, he had been bottling up this anger since the end of last year.

"I have already turned in my application to transfer to the Delphos Community High School by the end of the week", he finished, not daring to look into any of their eyes.

"Blaine, we're sorry for your troubles, but if you had come to any of us earlier, we would have helped you", said Mr. Schuester.

"Oh, don't act like it's all my fault. Oh, and by the way, Sugar, yes, I did let slip to Vance about our plans for Regionals. He knows all about our plans for Elvis Presley songs. So yeah, you've got your work cut out for you now. This is my choice, and I'm sticking to it. I'm out."

With that, Blaine broke into Linkin Park's "Easier To Run" to certify his departure and offer a half-hearted apology to the New Directions, and left the choir room immediately after finishing, leaving everyone crestfallen.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After the Glee Club finished up for the day, Emily attempted to talk to Alexander, but he had already left. Tina had already walked up to her, having anticipated what she was going to do.

"If you want to ask him to the Halloween dance, now is as good a time as any."

"By now, he's left the parking lot."

"He lives in a suburban house behind a local plaza. I can give you a ride."

"No, that's okay. Thanks."

"Come on, the dance is tomorrow. It's now or never. Here's your one chance to try something with him."

Emily knew there was no winning with Tina, but she also knew that Tina was right. Pretty soon, they were on their way to Alexander's home, which was a simple one-story suburban house, complete with a chimney, a beautiful, well-cut and flower-ridden lawn, a brown backyard gate, and a polished exterior. The only tree stood in the backyard, and Alexander's motorcycle was parked along the sidewalk.

"Boy, for billionaires, they sure know how to be fancy", said Tina sarcastically.

"They're probably saving it for the more important stuff", said Emily.

"Look, there he is", said Tina, pointing to Alexander, who was crouched over a flowerbed.

"You know, on the way over here, I've decided that I'm ready to at least try", said Emily.

"That's great, good for you. Go for it, I believe in you."

"What if he says no?"

"Then you can come with me and Sam."

Emily nodded in appreciation and got out of the car, ready to tackle the challenge.

"If you need a ride back, just let me know, okay?" said Tina, and she left. Emily turned to look at Alexander, who was not dressed in his usual business/magician attire, but rather in housework attire. After building her courage, she approached and cleared her throat. Alexander turned to face her, making immediate eye contact.

"Hi, Alexander. How are you?"

"I am well. How are you?"

"Fine. I was just, um, coming over to see if, you know, maybe… you wanted to go the Halloween dance with me?"

Alexander stood up slowly, placed his trowel next to the flowerbed, and approached her, maintaining eye contact with Emily the entire time. Emily couldn't help but feel impressed with what she saw that she hadn't seen before, but nevertheless attempted not to look intimidated.

"It would be a pleasure."

A wave of relief washed over Emily as he said these words, and she exhaled slowly to relax.

"Shall I take you there around seven at night?"

"That's sounds great. I'll see you then."

Alexander smiled briefly and returned to the flowerbed, but then turned back to her.

"Do you need a ride back home?"

"Uh, well, not right now. I was actually going to go look at the plaza… maybe I can help you with the flowers for a while?"

Alexander nodded and allowed her to help him. She picked up the garden hose to help him water the plants, but found that she didn't know how it worked, which Alexander noticed.

"There's a trigger to pull", he said, and as he approached to help, Emily accidentally sprayed him with water, drenching him from head to toe. She immediately gasped at the sight of him, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Alexander wiped his eyes and motioned for her to give him the hose, which she did. Then, without warning, Alexander sprayed her back, drenching her as well. She gasped in surprise as the cold water washed over her, and she looked up to see him wearing a rather devilish grin. He then gave the hose back to her and motioned for her to spray him back, which she did, and they took turns playing around until it started to get dark.

"That was fun", said Emily tiredly.

"Here, hang on a second", said Alexander, and he wrapped a blanket around her, which magically dried her in mere seconds, and he did the same to himself.

"Come on, I'll take you home", he said, and they mounted his motorcycle, donned helmets, and took off into the night.

INTERLUDE

Around the same time, Matt had approached Amanda about the Halloween dance.

"So, I understand that you don't have a date to the dance."

"I don't need one. I fly solo."

"Really, because it'll look pretty odd when the head cheerleader shows up at a special event without a date. People might question your popularity."

"It's a stupid occasion marking our so-called respect for this meaningless day. My place in the social status of this school is pretty well-protected."

"If you go, it'll show that you have school spirit. It will tell others that you're not afraid of looking silly over something that comes once a year."

"You're just asking me because you haven't found a date yourself."

"That and I've really come to like you. Plus, I think it'll help you free up a little bit."

"And what makes you think that I need to 'free up'?"

"Because I know how much you like the spotlight. Principal Cooper has asked the New Directions to perform at the dance. I'll make sure that your time won't be wasted."

Amanda sighed loudly and placed her hands on her hips.

"If it will get you off my back about it, I'll go with you. No funny stuff, though, all right?"

"Okay, all right. I'll pick you up whenever you're available to go."

"7:30 at the latest."

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at that time."

"You know where I live?"

"I live next door to you."

"Oh, isn't that convenient?"

Matt rolled his eyes and left, and all Amanda could do was smirk. She couldn't deny that Matt was cute, nice, and talented, but she was the kind of girl who liked guys to prove their worth. She went home and pulled out her witch costume, figuring that she may as well look appropriate. She then hung the dress on the door and went to finish her homework. In addition to working, Amanda was figuring out a way to ridicule Brittany and destroy her chances of becoming Senior Class President, quickly determining to quickest and hardest-hitting way to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Halloween day had arrived faster than everyone expected, and the students were excited for the dance. Amanda was in a sour mood, however, after finding out that Brittany had become Senior Class President again, but was ready to make Brittany's happiness short-lived. Despite the New Directions' upbeat performance of "This Is Halloween" from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, they were still downtrodden about Blaine's departure. None of them had heard from him since he left, which made them worry.

Meanwhile, Gina and Dina were getting ready to head to school until they were stopped by their mother.

"All right, girls, if it means that much to you both, I want you to rejoin the Glee Club."

"Wait, what?" asked Gina.

"You've been slacking since you left, and I hate to see my girls unhappy."

"What about Dad? What does he have to say?" asked Dina.

"He doesn't know, and he doesn't have to know. It's just between us, okay?"

At first, the twins didn't know what to do. They then jumped into their mother's arms and hugged her.

"Thanks, Mom. We love you", they said the same time.

"I love you, too. Go on, get to school."

With big smiles on both their faces, Gina and Dina gave their mother another hug and headed out the door.

INTERLUDE

Before classes started for the day, Rory was in the restroom, taking the time to spruce up and look presentable for the dance. It wasn't long before he was greeted by Scott and several other hockey players.

"Guys, look, it's a little early for this, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's never too early to maintain the good old order around here, is it, fellas?" Scott asked his friends, and they chuckled and cracked their knuckles in agreement.

"Okay, I'm going to class now", said Rory, heading out the door, but they followed him.

"Well, that's fine, dude. But hey, just to show you how sorry we are, we've got a little present for you", said Scott.

"Yeah? What's that?"

Without hesitation, Scott and his friends threw lime-flavored Slushees onto Rory, soaking him from head to toe.

"That's just to show how sorry we are that you're still around. Maybe you should go back to where they can actually tolerate you and your dopey voice, like your equally dopey-sounding family", said Scott.

At first, Rory didn't do anything, but then he was quick to punch Scott out cold, and proceeded to attack the other players around him. Using a variety of mixed martial arts, Rory easily took down each one of his enemies in a blind rage. He didn't even notice that Mr. Schuester and Alexander were working to stop him from attacking anyone else. Then, another familiar pair of hands tried to stop him, and Rory gave a spinning punch to the owner's face, and he instantly realized that he had punched Sugar to the floor.

"Oh, my God, Sugar. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Sugar didn't respond, but she did get up with a frightened look on her face and ran away from the scene, and Rory tried to give chase, but was stopped by Alexander.

"Let me go, man. I need to talk to her!"

"No, I need to talk to you. Come on."

Alexander swiftly led Rory to an empty classroom and shut the door.

"Alexander, come on, I need to talk to Sugar now."

"Rory, please sit down."

"Why?"

"Just… please."

Rory sighed and did as he was told, waiting for Alexander to continue.

"It was an accident", said Alexander.

"Yes, it was. I need to apologize to her."

"Consider the look on her face. She's scared of you right now. Wait until Glee rehearsals today to talk to her. I will convince her to come."

"But, I just need to…"

"You need to wait. I consider you a friend, but it's painstakingly clear that teaching you how to fight was a bad idea."

"No, it wasn't. I'm starting to stand up to people now. Besides, it's not like you're anti-violence."

"I only use it when it's necessary. You're learning fast, and you are also starting to hurt people you care about. You're becoming someone you never wanted to be: your own enemy. You need to stop, now. I'm sorry, Rory, but it's over."

With that, Alexander started to leave, but Rory followed.

"Alexander, I can't stop. I'm like that Hulk character now. Once I start, then I can't stop."

Alexander turned and grabbed Rory's face tightly with both hands and maintained strong eye contact with him. Alexander's ice-blue eyes were burning into Rory's, practically hypnotizing him.

"Then you can start stopping now", Alexander growled, and he let Rory go, tipped his hat to him, and left. Rory stood where he was, feeling as if his mind had been wiped clean of all anger and pain.

INTERLUDE

In the choir room, everyone was gathered to finish preparing for the dance. They had welcomed Gina and Dina back with open arms, and Alexander was whispering intently into Sugar's ear. Rory entered with a blank look on his face, and Sugar rushed over, and hugged and kissed him. Everyone looked at Alexander in surprise, but he was nonchalantly straightening his suit, completely ignoring them.

"Does he have mind-controlling powers or something?" Sam whispered to Joe, who shrugged.

"Okay, guys, we've got a lot on our plate today. First, let's welcome back our favorite twins, Gina and Dina!" said Mr. Schuester, and everyone clapped in appreciation.

"Thanks, guys, we're so happy to back", said Dina.

"It's so great to see you guys again. We missed being in here", said Gina.

"And we missed you", said Dina.

"We missed you, too. What made you come back?" asked Hannah.

"Our mom", they said at the same time.

"Okay, well, you two are back just in time, because we've got a Halloween dance to prepare for", said Mr. Schuester.

"Wait, where's that Blaine dude at?" asked Gina.

"He, uh… left", said Artie sadly.

"He did? Why?"

"He had his reasons", said Sugar.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that he won't stay away forever", said Tina.

"In the meantime, we've all agreed to do a song or two for the dance, Mr. Schuester", said Xavier.

"That's great, excellent. What songs?"

"We decided to keep that a surprise", said Matt.

"Okay, well, I like surprises. The dance is tonight. Let's get to it!"

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY. TRAGEDY HAS RECENTLY STRUCK, AND SCHOOL HAS BEEN HECTIC. MORE IS COMING, SO STAY TUNED, AND THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The auditorium was alive with orange, black, and yellow decorations regarding everything Halloween-related. The students and staff were all gathered in various costumes, and the New Directions boys had proceeded to perform the Eagles' "Witchy Woman", earning them heavy applause. After the performance, the New Directions headed offstage to make room for hired professional musicians, and took a look at each other.

Sam and Artie had reapplied their zombie makeup from their championship football game, Tina had come as Catwoman, Brittany had come as Nancy Pelosi, so as to celebrate her newly appointed leadership; Matt had come as Michael Jackson in his Thriller outfit with Amanda as a witch, and Rory had arrived a NASCAR driver with Sugar as a Jennifer Aniston lookalike. Joe had arrived as Jack Sparrow, Hannah as a "Korean ghost", Gina and Dina as the twins from _The Shining_, Xavier as Albert Einstein, and Alexander and Emily had arrived as the Phantom of the Opera and Morticia, respectively.

"So, Brittany, congratulations on clutching your second term. It was a fun run, I'll admit", said Amanda.

"Thanks, I intend to make the most of it. And I promise that this time, I'll make a difference and…"

"Yeah, that's great. I know about you and Mr. Schuester."

Brittany stopped cold and pulled Amanda aside.

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is now that I know, I'm just waiting for the perfect time to dethrone you."

"Well, what about Mr. Schue? He'll get in trouble."

"He's a big boy. He can take care of himself. You, on the other hand, have a lot more to lose."

With that, Amanda turned on her heel to join the others, who had gotten up to dance to the current music. At a far end of the gym, Alexander and Emily were waltzing slowly.

"You look beautiful", said Alexander.

"Thanks, you look handsome."

"Thank you. So, what made you choose Morticia from _The Addams Family_?"

"Eh, my parents introduced me to the show when I was young, and she was my favorite character. What about you?"

"I'm what they call a sucker for musicals."

Emily chuckled lightly and they continued to dance.

"As I understand it, you and the other girls have a little number prepared."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun. So, we're all going to be doing the final number?"

"It seems that way. Artie and Tina have done their research well."

It was at that moment that the band leader announced the start of the girls' performance, and Emily went up on stage with the other girls to perform Monster High's "Fright Song" to tumultuous applause. During the performance, Rory went over to Alexander.

"So, how did you convince Sugar to forgive me?"

"I merely told her just how sorry you really are."

"That's all it took?"

"No, I also gave her one of your emerald-studded clover rosaries."

"How did you know about that? How did you get one out of my pocket?"

"Rory, you know the rule."

"Yeah, I do. Thanks, dude. I owe you one."

"You owe me three."

Rory smiled and walked to the stage to enjoy the girls' performance, and Alexander went over to Matt, who was drinking Halloween punch.

"So just why did you ask Amanda to this event?"

"Well, she's just really charming when you get to know her good side a little better."

"She has a good side?"

"Oh, yeah. I've seen it."

Alexander nodded and wiped the top of his cane with a handkerchief.

"So, Michael Jackson, huh?"

"Yeah, Artie and I kind of agreed that he's the king of pop. So we flipped a coin to see who would get the zombie makeup or the costume from his _Thriller_ music video."

"Well, whatever works for you", said Alexander in a very dry tone.

Matt rolled his eyes and set down his drink.

"Come on, dude, we're up", he said, guiding Alexander onto the stage to join the others as they performed Boris Pinchett's "Monster Mash". Across the room, Mr. Schuester and Emma were observing the party with excitement. All the while, Mr. Schuester was becoming increasingly worried that Emma knew about him and Brittany, as she was refusing to look him in the eye.

As soon as the New Directions finished the song, Artie and Tina went up front to address the attendees.

"So, how are we doing tonight, people? Is this a frightening Halloween or what?" Artie yelled, receiving tumultuous cheers from everyone.

"The party's just getting started guys. Let's make it last!" Tina shouted, and the students cheered excitedly as more upbeat music started. As the New Directions left the stage to make room for the hired band, Amanda came forward.

"Before we get back to business, I have a few words I'd like to say."

"Amanda, what are you doing?" Sam whispered to her, but she ignored him.

"First off, you all know our beloved History teacher, Mr. Will Schuester, am I right?"

Everyone clapped and cheered at Mr. Schuester, who gave them an uncomfortable wave.

"Oh, come on, dude, don't be like that. Let's get the spotlight on him!" Amanda continued, and a student on the side did so.

"Amanda, seriously, get down from there", Hannah whispered.

"Isn't Mr. Schuester a real heartthrob, ladies and gentlemen? And you know who else is a real heartthrob? My co-captain and second-year-in-a-row Senior Class President, Brittany Pierce, that's who!"

The spotlight then shifted to Brittany, who also uncomfortably waved.

"You know, what the best thing I've heard all year is? Oh, and the fact that it's been confirmed makes it even better. Mr. Schuester and Brittany have slept together. Isn't that lovely?"

At this, the whole room fell silent. Everyone was either looking at Mr. Schuester or Brittany in shock, including the other Glee clubbers. Mr. Schuester was frozen solid, and Emma began shaking like crazy. Brittany was looking left and right at her peers in fear. Coach Beiste, Sue, Roz, and Principal Cooper were standing where they were, unsure of what to do or say.

"So, let's kick this party into high gear for them, guys! It's Halloween night!" Amanda finished, and she left the stage with her head held high, giving Brittany a quick glance before leaving the room. Everyone stayed where they were, still from complete shock and confusion from what they had just heard.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE, AND ONCE AGAIN APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
